


Devastating Power (The Flash)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Metahuman Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine losing control of your meta abilities and devastating a small park.





	Devastating Power (The Flash)

You knew you shouldn’t go back to the scene of the crime; that was rule number in one in committing crimes. Of course, you hadn’t intended to commit a crime. It really was an accident. You hadn’t been able to sleep one night and went for a walk, passing a nearby park and noticing the swings. With the area deserted so late, you tried swinging as high as possible and accidentally launched yourself off. Upon landing, your powers erupted.

Next thing you knew, you were standing in a crater where the park used to be.

Something in you made you go back, though. You just wanted to check in, see what people were saying about the incident. Did they think it was an attack? A random geological event?

As you walked up to the park, blocked off by large orange barriers but nobody patrolling the area. A woman with a small poodle walked by and you stopped her. “What happened here?”

She gave a small shrug. “Looks like a sink hole.” And she kept walking.

Your heartbeat slowed. So there was no talk of meta’s? You were safe?

“Here we are,” a voice said. You turned to see a man with dark brown curls, and a taller man beside him. Was that…the tall man looked familiar, but you didn’t say his name out loud. They didn’t seem to pay you any attention with the crater behind you. Their eyes scanned the area, mouths agape as they took in the destruction. You took your time to step back until you were behind a tree and safely out of sight.

“Whoa,” the long haired man said. “The satellite pictures did not do this justice.”

You watched the man that looked like Dr. Wells look at a device in his hands. “This wasn’t sinkhole, there’s dark matter residue in the air…or something like it.”

You arched a brow. The other man asked, “Something like it?”

“It’s different, unique. I need to get back to the lab; I should be able to work out a way to track it to the source.”

You gulped and stepped back. That didn’t sound as nice as the first part. You were so caught up in the sound of blood rushing in your ears you didn’t ear another word they said. Of course, when you found yourself able to refocus on the mysterious men you watched one stick his hand out and open what appeared to be a portal. Your mouth hung open as they stepped through, one by one, and vanished.

Oh yeah, you were definitely in trouble.


End file.
